


Kiss (While Your Lips Are Still Red)

by xDariix



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble Sequence, Especially Khadgar, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, Jealous Medivh, Khadgar is a tease, M/M, Medivh is done with the world, Medivh is shy, Moroes ships it, No Smut, Raventrust, Sassy Khadgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: 'No matter how cold and cruel Medivh tries to come off as, the doe-eyed idiot standing in front of him – with all his cute little quirks and unorthodox ways – had somehow managed to thaw out all the ice and stumble past all the barriers, and made his cozy little home in Medivh’s heart.And the worst part is, Medivh wouldn’t have it any other way.'Medivh has a little crush on his PA, but he doesn't know how to go about confessing said crush. Cue a series of awkward Medivh failing at everything and an adorable (but really, a devil's reincarnate) Khadgar and their endeavor to get their game straight (well...not straight).A series of RavenTrust drabbles





	1. Sweet little words

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be studying for my exams and/or working on my other fanfics, but this idea just popped into my head and I totally have a thing for flustered!Medivh and just thought I should put this up.  
> Enjoy, y'all RavenTrust shippers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suh dude.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“You’re staring again.”

Medivh blinks and comes back to himself. “Moroes,” he says impatiently at the man standing in front of his desk, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Mores holds up his hands defensively, smirk firmly in place. “Not really.” he says, “Just wanted to see if you got my email.”

“I’ve got a PA for that.”

“Yes. The PA that you’ve been staring at for the last three hours.”

Medivh’s eyes subconsciously travel to said PA, who is sitting on the desk directly outside Medivh’s office, humming lightly to himself as he sifts through paperwork while talking on the phone to…whomever. He’s disappointed to discover that the boy is no longer chewing on the back end of his pen. Medivh so enjoys watching that pretty mouth.

“And there he goes again.” Moroes mumbles to himself exasperatedly, and sees his way out of Medivh’s office.

Medivh doesn’t even notice his departure, too busy admiring the view. But then, the view decides to get up and approach his office, saying a cheerful ‘hi!’ to Moroes as he passes.

Medivh quickly busies himself with the first file that his hand can grab, before the PA can knock and poke his head through the door.

“Sir?”

“Khadgar.”

“Mr. Wrynn and Mr. Lothar called to confirm the times of the meeting next week. And Moroes sent you the statistics file. He said that you should check it as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Khadgar.” Medivh says and offers the brunette a small smile.

Khadgar beams back. “You’re welcome.” Then his gaze wanders and he frowns at the file in Medivh’s hands. “Um…sir, why are you holding that upside down?”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buh bye dude.


	2. Made for silence, not talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I know I should be working on 'Free Falling'. It will be updated soon, have no fear.  
> In the meantime, enjoy this chappie!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Fancy seeing you here, Khadgar.”

Khadgar glances away from the man he was having a conversation with, to look up at Medivh as he approaches, “Um…you insisted that I come.” he says, brows furrowed in endearing confusion.

“Semantics” Medivh waves his statement off. Though, truth be told, Medivh himself hadn’t wanted to attend the business party, but he couldn’t _not_ make an appearance. Not when they were celebrating the sixth consecutive year of _Guardian Industries’_ ongoing success.

The company of which he is the CEO of.

So Medivh had all but forced his PA to come along, since the young man is the only one who brings light into the dark world that Medivh lives in (or insists that he does). It was all going fine too, with a smiling Khadgar at his side, offering silent support while Medivh made small talk with the guests. Until the spawns from hell arrived, that is. The spawns being his two oldest friends, Llane and Lothar.

Against his will, the two had dragged Medivh away from the main hall, and to a more secluded corner, all the while complaining that they don’t see each other as often as they would like to, and they spent the next hour or so catching each other up with talks of how their life had been going the past few months (Llane’s company, _Stormwind Enterprises_ is as successful as ever and Lothar, a general in the US Army, refuses to spill confidential information).

But then, Medivh had spotted Khadgar talking to a man who was being less than subtle with his flirting. But Khadgar, being Khadgar, remained spectacularly oblivious to the man’s advances and was being his usual friendly self.

It annoyed Medivh to no end, Khadgar’s naivety. But it was also one of the things that he lov- _liked_ most about Khadgar.

So that is how Medivh finds himself standing beside his confused PA, putting a possessive arm around his shoulder as he turns his gaze to Khadgar’s acquaintance. He _stares_ until the guy gets the hint and slinks away, looking dejected.

Khadgar glares at him, though he comes off looking more like a pouting child than anything. “He’s the only one here that was actually nice.” he says, annoyed at Medivh’s tactics, but pleased to be in his presence nonetheless. “And now you’ve scared him off.”

“He was flirting with you.” Medivh says flatly.

Khadgar absent-mindedly agrees, then does a double-take when the words make sense in that pretty head of his. “I’m sorry, what?”

Medivh remains silent and allows Khadgar to grasp the concept that, yes, he is appealing to some (read: most) people, whether he likes it or not.

Medivh being one of them.

Because no matter how cold and cruel Medivh tries to come off as, the doe-eyed idiot standing in front of him – with all his cute little quirks and unorthodox ways – had somehow managed to thaw out all the ice and stumble past all the barriers, and made his cozy little home in Medivh’s heart.

And the worst part is, Medivh wouldn’t have it any other way. And it scares the hell out of him.

Not that he’s ever going to admit any of that. At least, not out loud. That shit can lock itself up in the dark recesses of his mind and stay the fuck there.

Medivh is not ready for that, and he’s pretty damn sure that he never will be.

“You’re joking, right?”

Medivh just rolls his eyes and pats Khadgar on his annoyingly fluffy head. Then walks away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaas, RavenTrust 4 loife!


	3. Young heart for love, not heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“So, I’ve been thinking…”

“Hmm?”

“Here’s your coffee, by the way. So I’ve been thinking…”

Medivh takes the beverage from Khadgar and takes a long delightful sip. The hot, dark liquid going down his throat soothes him. He takes a second sip before looking at Khadgar from behind his desk. “Yes, we’ve established that.” he says, “You can think. What an achievement.”

Khadgar makes a face at him. “ _I’ve been thinking_ …” he repeats, and Medivh is pretty certain that now he’s just doing it to annoy him, “That day, at the party, when I was talking to that guy…”

“Yes?”

“The one you said was flirting with me…”

“Yes?”

“Why did you step in?”

Oh.

Well, shit.

At Medivh’s silence, Khadgar’s lips stretch into an annoyingly adorable grin. “Sir,” he says, “Do you like me? Like, _like-_ like me?”

If Medivh isn’t mistaken, Khadgar looks elated at coming to this conclusion. But Medivh fixes him with the coldest glare he can muster and says, “Do you have any other stupid questions you want to get off your chest? If not, see yourself to your desk. The paperwork is stacking up.” Then he lifts up the folder he had been working through, prior to Khadgar’s entrance and stares at it blankly.

But Khadgar is not so easily deterred. He takes a step forward and peeks at Medivh from above the folder, wide honey eyes and thick dark lashes blinking innocently up at him. “You don’t have to be shy, sir.” he says, “I like you too. I’ve liked you since that day you gave me your scarf to wear when I was cold.”

Which he never returned.

That was months ago.

Medivh stares insistently at the folder.

“You must have some very good reading skills…” Khadgar comments, when it becomes clear to him that he won’t get a response, “…to be able to read upside down.” Then the folder is plucked from Medivh’s hands and Khadgar rights its orientation, before placing it back in his hands. “Or you must be very flustered.”

Shit.

That’s embarrassing.

Medivh lets the folder fall from his grip and looks tiredly at his employee. “What do you want from me, Khadgar?” he asks.

Khadgar doesn’t even seem to notice the exasperation in Medivh’s voice, taking it all in stride. “What do I want from you?” he repeats, voice a murmur. “I want…” he leans in closer, until his lips are right next to Medivh’s ear and whispers. “I want…Spongebob Squarepants Band-Aids.”

Medivh blinks.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

And with that, Khadgar leans back and offers him the most adorable and stupidest grin, and bounces his way out of Medivh’s office. But then a second later, he pokes his head back in and adds, “Oh and I also want a date.” and then he goes back to his desk.

Medivh is pretty sure he just sits there for the next few hours, staring at Khadgar sort through paperwork, answer phone calls, and sift through emails.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While typing up that one part, the word ‘like’ stopped making sense to me. I was just staring intensely at it, like, ‘are you even real?’.  
> Anyway, did you like?


	4. Dark hair for catching the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the next chapter of 'Free Falling'. But here's a pre-written Khadgar/Medivh. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up early next week, but no promises. Exams are taking a lot out of me. Not to mention a new ship that I've fallen hard for (Newt Scamander/Percival Graves). I'll try my best to keep 'Free Falling' my priority, though. But for now, enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Khadgar, come here.”

Khadgar looks up from where he’s clearing up his work space before he finishes for the day. “Okay,” he says and enters Medivh’s office.

“Close the door behind you.” Medivh says. “And shut the blinds.”

Khadgar doesn’t question him and does as he’s told. Medivh gets off his chair and walks around his desk and by the time Khadgar is done with his task, Medivh is standing directly behind him.

“You,” Medivh says as he crowds a startled Khadgar against the wall, “Are the most infuriating, most annoying, most fucking adorable piece of shit I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Um…I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment…” Khadgar states, looking very much like a trapped animal, as Medivh places his hands on either side of Khadgar’s head, “So…uh…thanks? And also…not thanks?”

“Shut up.” Medivh growls, then he grabs Khadgar by the back of the head and pulls him close to claim those pretty lips in a kiss.

Khadgar kisses back eagerly, putting his arms hesitantly on Medivh’s shoulders, then around his neck as their kiss turns more passionate.

“Wow…” Khadgar whispers, sounding breathless, when they pull away for breath, “That was…”

“What?” Medivh asks when Khadgar trails off.

“Nothing. It’s just…” He blinks shyly up at Medivh, biting his lips before saying, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since like forever.” And God, if it isn’t the cutest thing that Medivh has ever seen.

He kisses Khadgar again, this time with more aggressiveness. He bites at Khadgar’s plump lip, until his sinful mouth parts open, then he sticks his tongue inside to explore the wetness and, holy shit, if they don’t stop now, they might end up going way further than is considered appropriate in an office environment.

Unsurprisingly, Medivh is more than alright with that.

But fate isn’t.

“Medivh?!”

The two leap apart, Medivh backing away from Khadgar, while Khadgar attempts to become one with the wall.

“Lothar. Llane.” Medivh speaks once he’s gathered himself, “What are you two doing here?”

“We tried to call, to let you know we’re on our way up.” Lothar explains. He tilts his head, electric blue eyes regarding Khadgar appreciatively, “But it seems that your pretty little assistant was busy.”

Khadgar looks like he’s having a tomato look-alike contest. A contest that he’s winning spectacularly at. “Um…I’ll just get going…” he mumbles. He offers a tentative smile to Medivh. “I’ll see you tomorrow, sir.”

And with that, he hurries out of Medivh’s office, gathers his stuff from his desk, and literally Usain-Bolt-level-speeds his way out of the building.

The three men watch him go. Then Llane and Lothar turn their gazes to Medivh, who’s looking everywhere but at them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm very sorry ):


	5. Not to veil the sight of a cold world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to make any excuses by my laptop broke. So I had to redo everything. Those that read 'Free Falling', the update might take a little longer since I was too much of an idiot to back up all my stuff. And I lost sooo much. ),:  
> So so so so sorry.  
> Anyway, here's a tiny fluff piece.  
> Enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“I hear it’s your birthday today.”

“You heard correct.”

“Aren’t you going to celebrate it?” Khadgar asks.

Medivh glances up from his paperwork to fix Khadgar with an exasperated stare. “I’m turning thirty-seven, Khadgar. I’ve had more than enough of birthdays. Now they just remind me that I’m getting old.”

“Old?”

“Yes, old. I’m sure you’ve never heard of it, immature child that you are.”

“Well that makes you a pedophile then, doesn’t it?”

Medivh wants to smash his head against his desk. Or better yet, he wants to smash Khadgar’s head against his desk. Or, _even better_ , he wants to smash Khadgar’s mouth against his. But he decides to do neither and says instead, “I don’t know what I even see in you.”

Khadgar blatantly ignores him. “I think we should celebrate your birthday.” he says. “Since it’s Friday, we should-”

“No.”

“Or maybe we should-”

“No.”

“Or-”

“No.”

“With all due respect, sir, you suck.” Khadgar snaps. He gets to his feet. “I’m going home.”

“Your shift?”

“It finished an hour ago. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Medivh purses his lips to suppress the fond smile that’s aggressively fighting for its rightful place on his face. “Alright. See you on Monday.” he says instead of serenading his baby boy right there and then.

“Oh, and here’s your present.”

A white envelope is shoved into his hands.

“I don’t accept gifts.” Medivh says, but Khadgar is already gone. So Medivh decides that he might as well take a look.

He carefully pries it open and pulls out the sheet of paper. It only has two lines of words.

_I bestow unto you, my virginity. Come and take it._

 

The second line is an address, undoubtedly Khadgar’s.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

Medivh doesn’t even think about it. He whips out his phone and dials Khadgar’s number. He picks up on the third ring and answers with, “What’s the matter, honey? Change your mind?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Medivh mutters. Then adds, “I’m on my way.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll add more drabbles when inspiration strikes. Their first fight? Their first date? Their first time (probably not, since I am literally unable to write smut, soz)?  
> See y'all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well......?


End file.
